Longing
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: Elliot wanted her, but despite all his wants and longings, he knew he just couldn't have her... Or could he? Slight Elliot x Alice


**Disclaimer;** In a world beyond my imagination, I do not own HnKnA and all its wonderful bishies and characters.

* * *

**Longing**

He wanted her. He wanted her more than he ever wanted something in his entire role holding life. Despite all his wants and insatiable longings, he knew he just couldn't have her. His boss forbade him from even going near her.

No matter how much he respected the man, no matter how much he owed him his very life, this had to be the first time in his life that he ever wanted to break his order.

He still could remember her. Her soft, velvety skin... her sweet taste... Every sensation when he and she touched each other. It was intoxicating.

He felt that every nerve was on edge. He had to have her, be near her, smell her sweetness. If he had to spend another moment away from her, he thought he'd go mad.

The March Hare glanced up from his extensive paperwork and to his boss. The mafia leader, Blood Dupre, was still very much intent with his work. Elliot could just leave without him even noticing a thing.

Maybe he _could_ just have one moment. One quick taste of her lovely decadence. Then he would just drop it and go on with his life.

_'Yeah... Maybe just for a moment...'_

Casting a surreptitious glance back to his boss, the young man quietly rose to his feet and crept out towards the door.

"Elliot?" At the sound of his name, the March Hare paused. "I hate to remind you that you are strictly forbidden to go _there_ of all places. You do understand that, don't you?"

Elliot dropped his dismal head, mumbling, "Yes, Boss..."

The fair-haired man slowly dragged his feet out the door, his heart torn between his own longings to his obligations. His feelings for her to his duty to the mafia boss.

Just why must Blood make this so difficult? Why did he hate her so much? It just tore him apart inside.

**XxX**

The separation was starting to become unbearable. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this need.

As he sat there outside of the manor, he just couldn't clear his head. It was all about her; every lovely memory he spent with her replayed itself in his mind like a broken record. He just couldn't make it stop no matter how hard he tried. She had so corrupted his mind that he couldn't even concentrate on his work.

Did Blood actually hate _him_ instead? Did Elliot do something wrong to deserve such punishment?

Perhaps loving her as much as he did was the true curse. He shouldn't be feeling like this about her as much as he did. It was foolish, incomprehensible, insane.

_'But maybe true love isn't supposed to be sane...'_

The March Hare dropped his poor head into his arm, believing himself eternally trapped in this torment.

...Until she arrived.

"Elliot?"

The fair-haired man jolted upright, locking his indigo orbs with a pair of glistening emerald. He held his breath.

There she was, his beautiful angel garbed in blue, sent down carrying heaven's divine ambrosia.

He nearly sniffled. He thought he'd never see her again. "A... Are you really...?"

Alice Liddell nodded her. "Yes, Elliot! I'm really giving you a piece of carrot cake! Blood forbidding you from eating anything made of carrots was downright cruel, so I took full liberties and made this for you to cheer you up! You've seemed so depressed lately."

His clock heart suddenly felt warm, touched by such a thoughtful, caring gesture. Was this happening? Was his dear love really giving him the love of his life?

Elliot leapt out of his seat and embraced her.

"Alice, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I love you at the moment!" The acclaimed carrot food lover immediately took the saucer from her hands and began to eat, savoring the sweet delicacy on his very tongue. "Oh, it's even better than I remembered it!"

The brunette girl did not utter another word, smiling to see that she had made him so inexorably happy.

She didn't care at all that she made the life of another far more miserable.

"Milady, I'm not sure if your affections for Elliot have started to affect your sanity."

Alice merely smirked, glancing over to see the raven-haired Hatter appear by her side. "Oh, I'm still very much sane, Blood! Just because you despise carrot-related dishes, doesn't mean you have to make poor Elliot suffer!"

Blood looked over towards the carrot pastry and cringed, his face blanching an even paler white. "I would like to see you try dealing with that abominable orange thing every day of your life. It could very well drive any man clinically insane."

Alice's bright green eyes rolled into a wide circle and merely turned back to Elliot.

At the moment, the March Hare was the epitome of bliss. All his longings and wants were perfectly satisfied. As he licked every last bit of frosting from the plate, he prayed he would never be separated from her again, his dear love - those sweet carroty confections.

* * *

**A/N Notes:** xD

Poor Elliot... He went through carroty food withdrawal. lol

Hurrah! It's a short Elliot x Alice fic... Kinda. I'm not sure if I could even call it that. I feel like Elliot's love for carrot type foods can be much greater at times.

So Elliot x Carrot-based dishes? My new OTP? Haha

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
